From Sunlight to Moonlight::A Hellsing Story
by Kurosuki
Summary: A new arrival at Hellsing shakes everything up. Alucard saved the girl from death. He didn't think anything of her but just a regularhuman. But can this girl be the one thing to make the world renowned nosferatu's heart soften? ON HOLD!
1. Light to Dark

**Disclaimer-I do not own Hellsing or any of it's characters.**

**Ms.Alucard: Ok! This is really my first time writing somthing like this. So it probably rlly sux"! But I promise you it will get better!**

**Koi: She says that but you never-**

**Ms.Alucard: Shut up Koi! **

**Koi: Make me!**

**Censored**

* * *

The moon was out and a crisp wind blew. It was, so, cold. I was stupid enough to wear a plaid skirt and a red t-shirt. But I never expected to find myself out here, in the park at night running for my life. Their laughs were not far behind. They were calling me, saying for me to go to them. Never, never would I stop running, they would get me then, like they had my friends. We were all at my house, it was a sleep over. Just some 16, well I was 15, I was youngest, but anyways, just a couple of teenage girls innocently hanging out! Then it started taking a new direction.

**Flash back  
**

_"Kathryn!" Sherri called me from across the room. "hey guys! Why don't we tell some stories!". We all formed a circle. The fuzzy feeling inside of me soon disappeared. At first I was excited to be hanging out with my friends, since school started we hadn't had a lot of chill time. But instead of talking about movies, books, shows or school, they started talking about 'love'. _

_May talked about her real first boyfriend and first kiss. As did most of the other girls. But Miranda took it a step further. She talked about her first time_

_. they all got into the subject of sex, I sat there curled up hoping I wouldn't be asked the dreaded question that everyone else was asked. _

_"Kathryn?" Miranda said raising an eyebrow with a smug smile her face. I curled up more, thinking I'd just disappear. "Have you-" "No, I haven't." I interrupted her speaking in my pure British accent. They all started laughing at me. _

_Really! What was so funny!? I'm only 15 they expect me have lost my virginity all ready?! "I don't see how this is hilarious in any way." I mumbled. _

_Sherri wiped a tear from her eye, she was laughing so hard. "Oh, Kathy we're sorry. We, we didn't mean it!" Her apology was empty as she began to laugh again. _

_Miranda choked out some words behind her maniac laughter. "Oh, my God! Hey, hey doesn't y-your name p-pure t-too!?" This resulted in more laughter. _

_Suddenly their joy stopped as a bullet lunged through the middle of our circle. My eyes were wide with fear and terror. The other girls screamed in horror, grabbing onto each others arms and sleeves. _

_Three men crashed through the windows and one broke through the door, screaming of the others was blood curdling. A tall man with tan skin grabbed my shoulder and threw me to the other side of the room, I hit the wall and yelped in pain. _

_The two others with blonde and auburn hair started shooting randomly. Blood soaked the area where my friends had been, they all lay motionless on the ground. The tall man walked over to the massacre and drank the blood along with his accomplices._

_ "Disgusting." they said. "This blood is vile and impure." the auburn haired one said. _

_The tall man turned to me, smiling evilly. Move legs! I cried to myself. The man sniffed the air and smiled even more staring down at me. _

_Finally my legs obeyed my command and started to move. Pumping my legs faster and faster I ran to the park_

**Present Time**

I was in a wooded area which didn't seem familiar to me in anyway. Must be apart of London I don't know. More gunshots rang through the area. All the sudden my legs just gave in, I couldn't keep running. Thinking quickly I crawled behind a near by bush. They ran past me, I thought I was safe. Then an arm wrapped around my stomach and a hand grasped my throat.

"You didn't think we'd let you escape did you?" he whispered stepping into the clearing. The two others laughed as I struggled to get free. It was helpless though, I knew I was going to die there and then. A man snapped his finger almost as a signal and all these people came stumbling out. They looked, like zombies. They groaned a little as they moved forward. I recognized some.

"Sherri! Miranda! May! It's me! Kathryn! Guys it's Kathy!" I screamed the man tightened his grip on my throat and I choked some.

A chuckle, which came from neither of the men before me was heard.

A man in Victorian dress appeared. He had a long red Victorian coat and a black suit with a crisp white shirt beneath that. An old fashioned red tie hung from his heck, a red, large rimmed hat upon his head. Round red tinted glasses covered his eyes and a smile danced across his face.

Steadily he walked towards the man holding me captive.

"I've had enough of this." he said sternly. He seemed happy, but somewhat disgusted and angry. "who the hell are you?" the man behind me asked.

"You scum! You are unfit to be a child of the darkness! Unworthy of the night! You probably don't even know what you are!" there was only silence to reply. "choosing innocent small children to feed on? Maggots!" the man yelled.

_Small children!? I'm 15! I'm no child! I'm a young adult!!_

"Shoot him!" the man holding me suddenly screamed. Everyone, even the zombie things started shooting at the man. _No!!_ I cried inside.

He lay on the ground, blood every. My only hope was gone, I really was going to die. Then, his laughter was heard. The blood started to rise and form something. It was clinging to his motionless body, healing the bullet wounds. His body rose to it's feet and manically laughed.

My eyes were wide, as the other men.

The man in red pulled out a long silver gun and aimed for the zombies. Rapidly he started shooting at the zombies killing, well, re-killing each one. They all turned to dust.

I just stood there wide eyed, trying to figure out if I was dreaming or not. He also shot the two other men that were friends with the one holding me.

"Wait! Just wait!" my kidnapper cried. "We're both vampires here! No need to shot me!"

_Vampires?! What!? What's going on!?_

"As I said earlier, you are scum. You dare call yourself a vampire?!" the man in red retorted.

My kidnapper cringed and held my neck tightly. "You'll have to shoot the girl first!" the man, well vampire in red only gazed at me.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked me slyly.

I was shocked! "W-what?!" I cried.

The man holding me started blabbering on, saying how ridiculous this was.

"Answer the question. Are you a virgin?"

I was shaking "Y-Yes!"

All I heard was a gun shot. I felt a sharp horrible pain.

My captor was gone, dust was all that was left.

I was trembling, lying on the ground, and I believe bleeding to death. The man in red towered over me. He just stood there silently.

_I'm dying. I'll never see my friends again._

My eyes started to water and tears soon streamed down my face.

Last thing I remember before passing out was the man, kneeling down beside and smiling, holding my hand.


	2. shopping with a vampire

**Ms.Alucard: Ok, so. Alucard is a **bit **out of character, I think it's better.**

**Koi: Thats what you say. We'll see what the people think. **

**Ms.Alucard: they love me! so they'll love this!**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to darkness. I went to stretch, but my hand hit something. Frantically I felt around. 

"I'm in a box!" I screamed kicking the top off.

I leaped onto solid ground and clung to something.

"Why the hell was I in a box!?" I gazed at the scattered wood.

"That was no box." a voice said. "that, was a coffin." the voice was right in my ear.

My eyes shot upward. It was the man in red! And I was clinging to his arm! Now up close, seeing him without his hat or glasses I noticed, he was, quite handsome. He smiled at me.

Awkwardly I smiled back and let go of him, I was a little embarrassed.

"W-why was I in a coffin?" he bent down to eye level with me, since I was much shorter then him.

"You wouldn't want the suns beam to grace your skin would you?" I just stood there.

"The undead and the sun, don't mix well." I took an automatic step back.

"I'm...dead? Bloody hell." he only laughed. "Excuse me, but where am I?"

"You are at the head quarters of the Hellsing Organization." someone said coming into the room. It was a tall woman, with long blonde hair who wore a green suit, round glasses, along with a blue tie like the man in red. She was smoking a small cigar, smiling. An older man followed behind the woman, black hair and a butler suit.

"Hellsing?" I questioned.

"We are the monsters, which protect England, from the other monsters." the woman said.

"So, I'm a...vampire."

"Yes, and under these circumstances you'll be joining us now." the woman looked me up and down.

"hmm, you'll have to get some new clothing. We'll have you go shopping later today. Walter, would you mind?"

the older man responded "Of course not Sir Integra."

"Get ready, you'll be leaving soon." she turned to leave.

"Oh, girl, your name?" she only turned her head slightly.

"Oh, i-it's Kathryn Albescu ma'am." I answered quickly.

"Refer to me as Sir Integra, not ma'am." I nodded.

"Yes, Sir Integra." she and the older man, who I guess was called Walter, left, leaving me with the man in red.

He was gazing down at me, I flushed a bit and turned to examine the room.

It was an old style rug, the walls were stone and the broken coffin lye in the middle. There were no windows, there was a dresser with a mirror and a door which I believed to lead to a bathroom.

"Kathryn Albescu? Нndeplini voi glasui romБnesc?" the man asked smiling manically.

I turned and smiled. "Da domnule!"

"How did you learn to speak Romanian?" he asked surprised.

"My family is Romanian, I was taught by grandfather."

he only smiled. He backed against the wall. "No need to call me Sir. My name is Alucard." a black hole appeared behind him and he disappeared into it.

"Wow" was all I could say.

Slowly I made my way to the mirror to examine myself. My brunette hair was still shoulder length, but messy, I was much paler, same height sadly, but the things which stood out the most were my once green eyes were red and I had fangs. Since hearing I was a vampire, this did not surprise me all too much.

Making my way to the coffin, I sighed. "Well, I'll be able to fix it! With some duct tape." I said kneeling down and picking up a piece of wood. "Never knew I was so strong! One of the perks of being dead I guess."

footsteps...I heard someone enter the room. I turned my head a bit to see who it was. A girl with messy blonde hair stood in the door way. She wore a blue uniform-ish outfit. She had crystal blue eyes and a toothy smile.

"Hello, you must be the new girl. Master told me about you." she said.

I raised and eyebrow. "Master?"

"Oh! The man dressed in red! Alucard."

I spun around standing up. "He's your master? How so?"

she walked into the room towards the center. "Well, like you, he turned me into a vampire." I nodded.

"My names Seras Victoria!" she said holding out a hand.

I replied shaking her hand. "I'm Kathryn Albescu."

"What did you do the coffin?!" she asked looking behind me.

"About that..." I smiled nervously. "I uh, thought I was trapped in...a box." Victoria restrained a giggle.

"Well, nice meeting you, but I've got to run! My room is right down the hall, and Masters is right next to yours if you need anything!" she yelled back running out the door.

Just as I sat back down, Walter walked in. "Miss Kathryn, are you ready to leave?"

I jumped up. "Sure."

I followed him through the manor. _Whoa! This place is huge!_

We soon were outside. Before us was a small limousine. Walter opened the back seat door for me.

"Thank you" I mumbled entering the car. He shut the door and got in the front seat.

There was a long silence, until one of us had the courage to say something, obviously, it wasn't me.

"My name is Walter C. Dornez." he said with a smile.

I looked up from the window. "Kathryn Albescu."

_how many times am I going to have to say my name?!_

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Kathryn." I giggled.

"You don't have to call me Miss." He only laughed.

"So, Kathryn. Where would you like to go shopping?" I glanced out the window.

"Well, I'm not exactly familiar with this area. So, um...where ever I guess."

"I know the perfect place." the car started to move faster and in no time we were parked outside of a very large building.

_It's a mall! Finally something normal and familiar_.

I did a double take at my outfit. The bullet wound was gone! I had just realized. And I think people were going to wonder what the red-brown stains. Hopefully they wouldn't immediately guess dried blood.

I was in a daze as Walter and I made our way into the large building. I couldn't get my mind away from that man, Alucard, Master Alucard. Last night, I can't believe I didn't notice how, good looking he was.

"Here we are." Walter said, his voice bringing me back to reality.

A store, which looked like it had EVERYTHING, was in front of us.

"Awesome!" I said running in.

I lost track of Walter when I ran towards the back. I found myself in the women's section.

My eye found their way to a short skirt and a belly shirt.

"There is no way, I am wearing that thing." I said backing away.

_**Turn around**_. a voice said.

It almost sounded like it was in my head. Obeying the voice I spun around.

There black jeans with a dark red shirt. The style was Victorian. It fits you well.

I recognized the voice. _Master it's perfect!_ only silence.

_**Master?**_

_Oh, isn't that what Victoria calls you? Do you want me to call you something else?_

he laughed. **_Actually, I like it_**. he said slyly. **_Look to your right_**.

I obeyed, there was a long black trench coat. "Ah! It's lovely!"

I said jumping up and down. I grabbed the shirt and pants, along with the coat.

When I tried it on, it fit perfectly! I jumped out.

_**I knew it fit.**_ Master said when I was out.

"I love it!" I said spinning around.

A Victorian dress caught my eye. It was just below the knees, it was light black, not exactly gray.

"Miss Kathryn." Walter called. I turned to face him.

"Yes."

"Are you ready?"

"Yup!"

I grabbed the dress and ran to the register. We paid for both outfits and were on our way again.

"How about some new shoes?" he asked.

I looked around. "I don't want you to spend too much money on me."

he smiled. "No bother at all!"

"Well, if you're sure."

I wandered around the shoe store we had just found.

There was a loud BOOM! I heard Walter yelling at someone, the other person was restraining laughter.

"You imbecile! You don't grab a box form the bottom!" Walter yelled.

"It's not like I did it on purpose!" I walked up to them. _When did Master get here?_

"Master Alucard? Walter?" I said. They both turned to face me. "Did I miss something?"

Walter pointed to Alucard. "He pulled a box from under all the others! Causing an avalanche!"

Alucard only smiled. He stepped in front of Walter, facing me.

"Here. Try these." he said handing me the box.

"Uh, Thank you master." I walked over to bench near a mirror and opened the box.

It was a pair of dark brown boots, right above the ankles.

Smiling I walked over to the two men who were still bickering on about the shoebox avalanche.

"Master they're lovely." I said after listening to them for about 5 minutes. 5 minutes too long I should say.

Alucard smiled at me, saying how he knew I would like them. Finally they stopped fighting and we paid for the shoes and left.

Walter walked in front, while Alucard and I walked side by side.

We passed a jewelry store, which caught my eye.

"On three, we sneak into the store." Alucard whispered to me.

"One, two, three!"...

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review please! 3**


	3. The night ends too quickly

**Ms.Alucard-** Srry it took me lik FOREVER!! But I'm working on a different story tht is much better

**Koi-** Even **_I _**agree

**Ms.Alucard- **meanie\

**Koi-** Btch

**Ms.Alucard**-Sasuke loverruns

**Koi-** You...are...dead...

**Ms.Alucard-** To the story!

* * *

I was overwhelmed by all the sparkling and shiny items in the jewelry store. Unconsciously I walked around, mesmerized.

_Everything is so pretty_.

I looked at a price tag.

_Gah! And expensive! Now I'm afraid to even touch this stuff!_

A cold hand touched my shoulder. I turned my head slightly.

"Master?"

he smiled. "Try this." he said placing something around my neck.

It was a necklace! It was a red oval jewel placed on a metal chain, it looked like a blood drop. "It's so, beautiful." I said speechless. "It suits you." he said placing a finger on the jewel.

I blushed a bit from him being so close. I turned the jewel over to find I price sticker. My eyes went wide as plates.

"Oh my God! There's no way I'll be able to afford this!"

Alucard laughed. "It's already paid for."

I spun around forgetting that he was close. My cheeks went scarlet. "You didn't!"

"I did."

"But...it...the price"

he put a finger to lips hushing me. I smiled as he took it away.

"How can I repay you?" I whispered.

He smiled evilly. "When the time comes..." he didn't finish.

Together we walked around the store, until...

"Alucard!!" someone screamed outside of the shop.

Alucard and I both backed into one of the stands holding millions of dollars worth of jewelry.

The stand fell, making a horrible crashing noise and causing a domino effect with other stands. Everything started toppling over, breaking glass and priceless items. One landed on some old lady!! Her limbs started flailing around and she screamed bloody murder! Alucard suppressed laughter as one came down crashing on the managers head. My eyes were wide with horror. Then, a piece of glass cut a persons arm. Fresh blood leaked out. I started shaking. I, could smell it, the blood.

Alucard covered my nose and mouth. "Time to go!" he said frantically looking for a way out.

He put an arm around me leaping over broken glass and tangled chains. In a hurry he looked back and forth when out of the store.

"Alucard!!" a scream came.

Walter was running towards with black gloves on, there were wires floating around him. They were barely visible.

"Oh shit!" Alucard said.

"mhmmmhmh!!" I tried to speak but his hand still covered my mouth!

Walter had gotten closer, so had the wires. One had gone a stray and came close to my face. It circled a bunch of my hair. The thin, frail looking wire, cut through a bunch of my hair!!

"MMMMMMMHHH!!!" I cried as my hair fell to the ground.

Alucard was looking for an escape path as I mourned over my hair. He started the opposite direction as Walter and jumped into a women's clothing store. Finally he set me down.

"What the hell was that all about!?" I screeched.

"You saw what those wires did to your hair! Would you want to get a hold of your arm?"

I grabbed my hair where it was cut. "Aw, my poor hair!" I groaned.

"Oh don't be a baby" he laughed.

"A baby!? Do you know how long it took me to grow my hair out like this! Three and a half years! Yup! Three and a half fcking years!!!"

He only laughed at my agony. Clenching my fists I walked off to look around. Now, Alucard being used to older fashioned clothes, was lost. Not knowing what it was, he picked up a black bra.

"Kathryn!" he called walking over to me.

"what is this thing?"

I was shocked. "sweat drop It's a, uh, a bra." I said putting a hand on the back of my head.

"So what's it for?"

my eyes went big. "It's like a, corset. You know..."

he quickly threw it behind him, it landed on a clerks head.

"Ahem." someone said from behind Alucard. He turned.

There stood Walter with an evil smile. Walter clapped his hands together then pulled them apart revealing more wires.

The two started running around the store, bumping into people and kicking over things. Clothing flew everywhere, soon the manager joined the chase, yelling and screaming for them to get out of her store.

Alucard grabbed my arm dragging me into the chase.

We jumped out of the store and ran for the doors. He dragged me outside into the starry night.

The atmosphere immediately changed. It was calm and quite. The moon was only a thin crescent and the a light breeze blew. There was only silence between me and my master.

"Usually this being your true first might as a vampire, I'd take you on your first hunt." he said.

My muscles stiffened.

"But since the sun will rise soon, I see that is out of the question."

a relieved sigh escaped me.

_I don't know if I'll be able to get used to this. Drinking blood, sleeping during the day, sleeping in a coffin...the coffin! I need to fix it!_

"Taken care of already." Alucard said.

I glanced up at him.

"Your coffin, it's fixed." I paused before speaking.

"You read my mind!?"

"Yes" he answered casually.

"Ever heard of privacy!?" he didn't reply.

"We should leave, the sun will be up soon."

I sighed and followed his lead back to the mansion. Seras awaited our return in my room.

"So how'd it go?" she asked me.

"He read...my mind..." I said sitting by my coffin.

"Once you learn to black him, he'll stop."

"Do you know how?!" she laughed.

"No"

"Damn"

"Kathryn" Alucard interrupted.

"Rest, you begin training tomorrow." with nothing else, he left.

"Training?"

"Guns, tracking, vampiric powers, and hand to hand combat." Seras replied nearing the door.

"Guns?"

she nodded. "Well, suns rising, better get some shut eye." yawning she left.

I climbed into my coffin, now fixed so there wasn't a gaping hole.

"I guess being a vampire won't be so bad." at that, I drifted into slumber.


End file.
